


Drabbles

by iamtherealbork



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Marvel drabbles based on the prompts that I think of (mainly peter/tom oriented). Feel free to use the prompts if you want
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. Starker Break Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/gifts), [andthwip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/gifts), [Nelalila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelalila/gifts), [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).



> The only reason why I'm posting these is because my discord fam keep telling me to write and post something so here we are. Hope you enjoy and feel free to use the prompts if you want!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out Tony's been cheating on him

"PETER, WAIT DON'T GO! I STILL LOVE YOU"  
Tony yells out desperately. The guilt prominent in his wavering voice. Peter drops the duffel bag he was stuffing his clothes into.

"No you don't! Love is all about trust, Tony! And that there sure as hell wasn't it" Peter spits out. He tried so hard not to let the tears flow but seeing Tony like that was the final straw.

"Do you not know how hard it is for me to see you like that? Everyone kept telling me about your past and I always defended you, saying how you've already changed and that was years ago, but seeing you in bed with her made me feel so stupid! And the fact that I had to learn about it from someone else hurt." Tony was full on begging on his knees at this point. He didn't want to lose the best thing that's ever happened to him. The only one that loved him for who he is and trusted him whole-heartedly, and he just threw that trust right down the toilet.

"Please, Petey, baby, cant you forgive me? If the roles were reversed and you did it, I would've forgiven you." Peter looks up at Tony "Well I guess that's the difference between you and me, Stark, because I wouldn't have done it in the first place." 

Peter picks up the duffel bag and walks out of the bedroom. The Avengers have been listening in to their argument when Peter storms into the living room. Their friends and family are looking at the duo worriedly. They see Peter call the elevator aggressively multiple times that they're concerned the button will break.

"So what , Pete, that's it? You're just gonna leave me? What, do you not love me anymore!?" Tony yells behind Peter, not caring that he's making a scene in front of everyone.  
Peter turns around and is openly sobbing.  
"THATS THE THING!! I still love you..... but what does that make me if I stay?  I need to have some self respect". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "I love you"  
> "No you dont. Love is all about trust and that there was not it."
> 
> "If the roles were reversed and you did it, I would've forgiven you"  
> "Well I guess that's the difference between you and me, because i wouldn't have done it in the first place"
> 
> "Please dont leave me! Do you not love me anymore?!"  
> "THAT'S THE THING!!.... I still love you.......but what does that make me?"
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


	2. Winterspidershield Twink Bucky and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sees 2 twinks dancing at the club

Everyone is dancing along to the music in the club that night. Everyone is having fun but you're blind if you don't notice the 2 twinks in the middle of the dancefloor. Both of them are brunette. One has curly hair and looks like an innocent cherub while the other one looks like a wild devil. 

Everyone is staring at them, whether they're straight, gay or somewhere in between, they cant help but stare, but the 2 aren't focused on anything else but the music. 

At the bar, there is a beautiful man that's twice the size of everyone in there. He's got long dirty blonde hair and a full beard that you cant help but imagine what it would feel like on your neck or in between your thighs. 

Just like the rest of the patrons at the club, hes staring at the 2 ~~incubi~~ angels shaking their hips. A very busty woman that's obviously attracted to him, struts up to him.

"Hey, are you having fun?" she drawls out. He doesn't even bother looking at her when he responds.

"I'm great. Enjoying the view." She follows his line of sight and sees the 2 boys doing body shots off of each other and knew that they don't play on the same team.

"They sure are a sight, aren't they. Everybody's been staring at those 2 for the past 30 minutes." Steve isnt paying attention to the woman talking to her and offers her a simple hum. During the time she was talking to him, 2 guys waltz up to the gorgeous young men. A flash of hot rage passes through him. Jealousy. He stands up and unapologetically pushes the woman away, not even giving her a second glance to see if she was okay. 

Steve starts walking towards the four and everyone can see the anger in his eyes and get out of the way. He stands behind the 2 boys that have to be the prettiest people he's met in his life. One of the bastards puffs out his chest and try to intimidate Steve, even if Steve stands tall above all of them.

"Hey back off, asshole, we were here first." Steve just grins slowly and puts his arms around the two brunettes. The two cuddle up close to him and bask in his warmth. "Is that right? What do you think, baby boys? Should I leave you guys alone?"

"No, daddy."

"Please stay, daddy"

The two immediately run away when they realized what was going on.

"Can we leave, daddy? Dancing with Bucky made me so hot" The other one snorts.

"Come on, Petey, you've been hard when you first noticed that people were staring at us. Especially when you saw that bartender grope his dick in front of us."

Steve growls and pulls them out of the club to get to the car. "You two liked the attention, huh? Listen here, the moment we get home I'm going to wreck the both of you so hard you won't ever forget who you belong to. I'm going to mark the two of you all over. Nobody will ever look at the two of you without knowing exactly who you belong to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Steve sees his two babies having fun at the club and gets jealous.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


	3. Starker Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to propose because he'll be leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I started writing this at midnight and now it's 2. I'm very tempted to just open the bag of gummy bears I have in my drawer. I'm actually really proud of what I wrote. Had to change some things bc it went a different route from what I planned but I still like it.

Peter was going through his mail, anxious to see if his college acceptance letters have arrived but they don't seem to be. He applied to a couple of universities but the ones he's really excited for are Empire State University or MIT. He's kinda leaning towards MIT because not only will he be able to study something he enjoys, he'll also be with Tony, his boyfriend.

He still can't believe that THE Tony Stark asked him out on a date sophomore year. He's had a crush on him ever since he saw him in one of his AP level classes. Not only is he _extremely_ hot, he's also really smart and charming. Has the most handsome smile too. Just the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles at Peter just makes his heart melt. Tony already got his acceptance letter and he of course got in. So his should arrive any day now.

He enters the apartment and finds said boyfriend sitting there in the living room with his aunt. They both seem to be anxious about something. He places his keys on the kitchen aisle. "Is everything ok? You guys look like you need to use the toilet real bad."

"It's nothing. It's just your acceptance letters came in today." May holds out all of them to show to Peter.

"Oh my god, did you guys read them yet? I didn't get in did I. Of course I didn't. Why'd I expect anything to-" 

"Hey, babe, relax. You're rambling again.We haven't read them yet. Your aunt thought it would be nice if we opened them together." Tony tries to comfort him by hugging him tight. "Now, let's tear them open."

They go through all of them, leaving MIT and ESU for last. He didn't make it for some of them but for most of them he made it in, some even offered scholarships. When it was finally down to the last 2, Peter's heart started pounding. He reached for the ESU letter first.

Peter tries to open the letter as properly as he can (which means not tearing the envelope in half but still ripping the sealed edge). He holds the folded letter and takes a deep breath. "Here goes..." He unfolds the paper.

_Dear Mr. Parker,  
Thank you for applying to Empire State University. We would like to inform you that the board has accepted your application. We are....._

"I got in to ESU!!!" He tells and hugs May as tight as he can and hugs Tony the same way afterwards. 

"I knew you could do it, sweetie! I'm so proud of you" 

Peter looks at the piece of paper like it's made out of gold. He can't believe that he got accepted. Tony hands him the 2nd letter from MIT, already opened. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But I didn't read it, I swear." While Peter treated the 1st letter like a valuable treasure, Peter held the 2nd one like ticking time bomb. This letter decides if he can attend university with Tony. If they can get an apartment together. Wake up in the same bed everyday. 

He carefully opens the paper and starts reading;

_Dear Mr. Parker,  
We would like to thank you for applying to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, but we regret to inform you that the board has denied your application..._

Peter couldn't continue reading after seeing the word 'regret'. He didn't need to read the rest of the letter to know that he didn't make it. 

May wraps her arms around Peter. "It's okay, Peter. You have a bunch of other universities that you can attend. Hell, you can go to ESU!" 

Tony seems to be more upset about this ordeal than Peter. 

"I don't get it! You're clearly smarter than I am. You deserve to get in. I'll go over there and-" Peter quickly interrupts him.

"No, Tony, don't! If you complain about it then they'll automatically give me a spot because you're a Stark. If I'm going to attend MIT, I want it to be because they thought I was smart enough to go there. Not because they're afraid of you. So please, don't."

Tony starts to lose some of the tension in his body but he is still furious about the situation.

"But hey, it's not that far from MIT, Tones. We can still have our own little apartment. We'll just have to commute a lot." When Peter looked up at Tont he noticed that his face fell. "What's wrong?"

Tony starts playing with his hands; a nervous tick he has when he's about to deliver bad news and seeing that doesn't help soothe Peter.

"The thing is... I'm not going to MIT. I'm moving to Italy with my parents and study there. They already have a place in mind for me."

"Wait, you're leaving? When?"

"After graduation. We're taking a car to the airport after the ceremony." The sadness in Tony's voice makes the tears that have been welling up in his eyes fall.

Peter can't hear anything. All he hears is static. He can't believe that his boyfriend is going to be halfway across the globe. 

_1 month before graduation_

Tony and Peter are trying to spend as much time together as they can before Tony flies back to Italy. They've been going out on dates almost everyday and every day that passes by, they get more desperate to do as much as they can together. 

Tony is worried that the distance will cause a strain on their relationship, or even cause them to break up. Peter assures Tony that even though it will take some getting used to, they will be fine. As much as Tony wants to believe nothing bad is going to happen, he can't help but think otherwise. While out shopping with Peter they pass by a jewelry store and Tony knows exactly what he needs to do.

Tony takes Peter out on a luxurious dinner at a high-end restaurant. Tony thinks Peter looks beautiful in his suit and he can even see that he has a bit of makeup on. They talk through the entire dinner and have a blast. A couple of other guests judged them for being too loud but they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was each other.

After dinner they went through Central Park and fell into an easy conversation that they're used to. 

"I still can't believe you just threw Rhodey under the bus like that!"

"What was I supposed to do! I had a date with you and I wouldn't have made it if I was stuck in detention." 

Peter couldn't stop laughing and Tony wanted to record that sound and have it play on repeat. 

"Pete, do you trust me?"

Peter is a bit confused with the sudden question but answers anyway. "Of course I do."

"Okay, then close your eyes and I'll bring you somewhere special."

Peter blushes at the request. "Tony! We can't do it in the park!  _plus i didn't do any prep_

"Wha- Oh my god that's not what I meant! We can do that some other time though." Tony gets a slap on the arm for that. "I wanna bring you somewhere and I want it to be a surprise. Please?"

Peter pretends to ponder over it for a while and closes his eyes. "Okay then. Lead the way"

Tony takes Peter's arm and lets him grab onto his elbow and they slowly begin their walk.

After a while they finally reach their destination and Tony tells Peter to open his eyes. When Peter opens his eyes, he comes finds himself in the middle of a cute little gazebo with fairy lights hung all around them. He turns around and sees Tony kneeling on one knee, holding a ring and gasps.

"Peter, meeting you was the best thing that could've happened to me. Everytime I see you, you make me so happy and loved. When I first asked you out, I was so surprised that you said yes. I never knew what you saw in this dingus. I still don't. I just can't stand not being around you and moving to Italy is going to hurt so much. I love you so much Peter Benjamin Parker. So, will you marry me?"

By the end of his speech he's already breaking down in tears and Peter seems to be in the same situation. Peter is left speechless and Tony can only assume that it's a good thing. After a few seconds which felt like an eternity, Peter says something so softly that Tony thinks he misheard it.

"W.....c...n..."

"What did you say?"

"I said we can't." Peter mutters.

Tony's world shatters around him when he hears his words more clearly.

"Wha- What do you mean we can't?" 

Peter kneels down so he's on the same level as Tony.

"I mean, we can't get married yet, Tony. We're too young."

"You don't want to be married to me?" Tony croaks out.

"Of course I do. We're just so young. We need time to figure out who we are."

Tony hides the ring, feeling embarrassed. Peter pulls Tony towards him, one hand at the back of his head and the other around his waist.

Tony's voice cracks. "So it's a no?"

"It's a not now, Tony."

"I don't get it. If we're so sure that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, then why not say it now."

Peter pulls back to look at Tony in his eyes. "We've got plenty of time. You don't have to worry."

Tony tries to blink his tears away but they just keep coming. "I'm not worried. I'm just so happy to be with you."

"And I'm so happy to be with you too. And one day, I'll be happy to be a Stark." Peter leans in to give Tony a slow kiss that's filled with nothing but love.

"I love you, Peter."

"I love you too, Tony. Always. Never forget that." 

After that whole night it took a few days before they were back to the way they were before. They might act the same but underneath it all, their relationship is stronger than ever. That talk solidified everything about them. They continued their everyday lives until the day of the graduation.

Tony was valedictorian and Peter was salutatorian. They both gave speeches. Everybody cried. Tony cried but he refused to admit it in front of his class. When they finally got their diplomas answered officially highschool graduates, they went down to their families who were waiting for them. Aunt May had both of them in a bone crushing hug while telling them how proud she was of them. Howard Stark surprised Tony by congratulating him and Peter for graduating. Maria Stark was so proud and kept peppering kisses all over their faces. When it was time for them to go, Tony gave Peter one last kiss and hug goodbye before they drove off. 

They called and messaged eachother everyday and visited during holidays. Tony took Peter and May to Italy to enjoy the sunny beaches. And if one day after they graduated Peter has ring on his left hand, that's none of our business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "Will you marry me?"  
> "We cant.."  
> "Is that a no?"  
> "It's a not now."
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


	4. Spidershield Unknown Cutie Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spots a cutie in the streets of New York and tries to find him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was originally supposed to be one part but I just kept writing and thought that I should probably split it into 2. i hope yall enjoy this even though it's mostly steve

Steve wanted to go home. He was tired. The Avengers just finished defeating another attack on New York and they had to go back to the compound to have a debrief. All he wants is to go home and turn on some music and fall asleep for a whole week. Sometimes he thinks about taking a break, find someone to settle down with, but he knows he can’t do that. He’s Captain America. He needs to be a beacon of hope for the people. 

“Hey, Capcicle! We need help clearing the debris over here. J.A.R.V.I.S. is detecting heat signatures underneath this building.” He hears Tony over the coms. He quickly jogs on over to where he sees Tony helping some paramedics get citizens to the ambulance. Steve reaches him and asks him what’s going on.

“There are a couple of people stuck underneath the rubble and we need to lift this support beam to get them out. Lift on 3. 1… 2… 3!” they start lifting the support beam and SHIELD agents are helping them out. He manages to catch a glimpse of one of the injured victims and he can’t help but notice how beautiful he is. Even underneath all the scrapes and bruises he got from the incident he can’t help but stare. He has the most beautiful pair of eyes that he’s ever seen. Along with that his head is abundant with the softest looking curls. He’s covered in a bunch of dust and sand but he can tell that he has really fair skin. As he’s being helped over to medics he can’t help but sneak a peek at his ass. It was so worth it.

After making sure that everyone got out safely, they slowly lower the beam on the ground. Steve tries to find the boy again but he can’t seem to find him. He hears Natasha call him over to the helicarrier and he slowly walks over, scanning the area to see if he’s still around. 

He sits down inside and wait for them to land at the compound. He can hear the rest of the team talking about something but he can’t make out any words. His mind is preoccupied with an image of a curly haired boy.

\---------------------------------------

It’s been a couple of weeks and Steve still can’t shake his face out of his head. He imagines what his voice sounds like, what kind of hobbies he has, what his laughter would sound like, _how he would sound like underneath him, on his bed_. He hasn’t been able to focus properly. At the debrief after the mission he didn’t talk as much and he didn’t tell anyone off for swearing. Bucky seemed to have noticed but just let him be, he knows his best friend, and if he knows anything, it’s that trying to get something out of Steve is a pain in the ass. 

“What’s going on, Steve?” Steve didn’t even notice Nat come up to him.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why have you been staring at that cup of coffee for the past 10 minutes.” He has? He doesn’t know why this one boy has affected him so much. He didn’t even talk to him. He saw him for a second and now he can’t stop thinking about him. 

“Nothing. I’ll just go out for a run. Get some fresh air.” Yeah, that will work. A run always helped clear his mind. 

He’s been running for a couple hours now and it has not helped him at all. In fact, it seemed to have made things worse. Since running is so ingrained into his body, it doesn’t require much brain power. Which means that all of his brain power is focusing on the cute stranger. He’s about to go back when he sees him again, exiting the coffee shop with an iced latte. Even though he’s been running for ages, he has never ran so fast before. He’s about to reach the shop when he gets stopped by a fan.

“Oh my god! It’s Captain America! Can I have a picture!” The fan screamed so loud that other people heard it and started crowding him. He can’t push past them and he can’t exactly say no to thousands of fans (but god did he wish he could right about now) but he did have another solution,

“Alright everyone, I’m quite busy so let’s take one huge group photo ok?” He reaches for a random phone and snaps a quick picture with all of them. The moment he hands back the phone, he sprints over to where he last saw the man. He can’t seem to find him until he spots him heading down to the subway. He pushes through as many people as gently as he can and jumps down the steps but he’s too late. He already stepped onto the train and the doors were closing. He’s able to get a good look at him before the train left and he was even more stunning with the cuts and scrapes. His skin was even fairer than he imagined and his lips looked so kissable. His heart is beating really fast and even though he’s been running the whole time, he knows that’s not the reason.

\--------------------------------------

Although he’s pretty sure he can’t forget his face, Steve draws him in his sketchbook. It looks beautiful but he isn’t satisfied with that one drawing because it doesn’t capture his “essence”. Next thing you know, the stranger is the only thing he’s able to draw. He’s only seen him twice but that’s enough to remember every single detail about him. He draws them in different settings, in different clothes and in different poses. He even draws him in provocative poses. Him laying nude on his bed sheets. His neck and chest riddled with love bites that Steve put there. He even drew what he would look like on his knees with his di-

"Hey, Stevie, whatcha doin'?" Bucky asked as he walked into the living room. He contemplates on telling him about his little crush but ultimately decides against it. He has no doubts that Bucky would be totally supportive. Hell, he might even track the guy down for him but he's too embarrassed to tell him. Embarrassed that he's let this crush affect him so much when he's supposed to be the focused one.

"Nothin much, Buck. Do you need something?"

"I actually do. I noticed that you've been a little off the past few weeks and I'm wondering if everything's ok." Looks like Steve doesn't have a choice. He could deny everything but Bucky could be just as stubborn as he is.

"It's just- There's this boy I saw. and I really want to ask him out."

"Then why don't you? It's about time that you went on a date. Actually it's been long overdue. You haven't had a date in…You haven't had a date, period!" Bucky's right. His entire life he's been fighting for others. He's sure he can be selfish about this.

"I want to, Buck. The problem is I dont know who he is and where to find him. I don't know his name, where he works. I don't know anything about him! How am I gonna find him in New York?" He's thought about searching for him in the city but New York is too big. It would take forever for Steve to find him, if he even lives here.

"Why don't you ask Tony to help you? He has to have something in his weird lab of his."

"Oh my god, Buck, you're a genius! I have to go find him right now. I love you!" Steve hurriedly says as he packs his sketchbook and runs out the door. He hears Bucky scream "Language" after him.

\-----------------------------

He bursts into the lab. "Tony, I need your help!"

Tony tries to sit up from under a car but ends up hitting himself on it. Who knew humans couldn't phase through objects.

"Argh! What's wrong?! Are we under attack? Did something blow up? Did Clint eat your last cookie?" Tony frantically calls his suit over and is about to fly out of the lab when Steve stops him.

"No, I need your help looking for someone."

"Is it a suspect?"

Steve blushes and looks down when he explains the situation to his friend.

"So you're telling me you want me to look for a guy that you saw because you have a little crush?" Tony attempts to hide his laughter while repeating what he just heard. Key word: attempts.

"Yes! Now can you do it or not?" Steve didn't need to be embarrassed by him if he couldn't help him.

"Calm your huge tits there, Cap. Of course I can, I'm Tony Stark. Now what does he look like?" He asks as he pulls up a holoscreen.

"He's about 5'8" and has brown curly hair and hazel eyes. His skin is as fair as snow. and has the prettiest lips."

Tony stares blankly at Steve. "You do know that that does not help me at all. That hasn't even eliminated an eighth of Manhattan's population. You gotta be more specific there, pal. And proper descriptions, not 'has an ass to die for'."

Steve tries to describe him more but nothing seems to be helping until he realizes what he's holding.

"Would a sketch of him work? Steve asks as he opens his sketchpad to a page with Peter on it.

"Why didn't you just say you had a picture of him? That would have saved us a lot of time. J.A.R.V.I.S., please scan Mr. Rogers' portrait and combine them with the descriptions from a while ago. With this we should be able to find a match."

"Thank you so much, Tony! I owe you one."

"I'll hold on to that promise."

Steve is so anxious. After weeks of thinking of the boy and drawing hundreds of portraits of him, he almost has a name to the beautiful face. He can soon ask him out on a date. His thoughts were cut short when J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up.

"I have a match, sir. A 100% match to one Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Steve sees Peter somewhere in New York and falls for him. He starts drawing him and asks Tony to look for him using his tech.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


	5. Author's Note: Transfer

So I decided to move all my drabbles into separate fics as part of a Drabbles series instead because i find it easier that way. Here's the link if anyone wants it:

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our Marvel server and talk about all kinds of ships!
> 
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
